All To Myself
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Another 'Smile Bomb' fic! (See '30 Days of RWBY Shenanigans' Chapters 4 and 27.) Yang joins Blake as she goes to band practice. Bumbleby. Sea Monkeys. Pirate's Curse (Scarlet X Sage).


**((Another 'Smile Bomb' fic. Follows 'Feeling' and 'Still Alive'. Bumbleby. Sea Monkeys. Pirate's Curse. (Scarlet X Sage) Music AU. Yang comes to band practice.))**

* * *

"Come on, Blakey! I just want to see you guys practice!" Yang complained as she reached into the fridge for a sports drink. Smile Bomb was having a practice session today, and Yang loved to hear her favorite girl's band play.

"I still haven't asked the band if you are allowed at practices. I'm sure no one would mind but Sun. Neptune has a thing for muscular blonds, and we wouldn't want the Monkey King to get jealous." Blake replied, rolling her eyes at her own joke.

"He likes muscular blond _boys_ , though, so why would Sun get jealous of me?"

"Neptune likes anyone who will have him, Honeypot, but honestly? Sun would get jealous because you have better abs than he does!" Blake giggled. It was Yang's turn to roll her eyes.

"Is that really my fault? I'm not gonna steal his squeeze or anything! I've got a diamond, what do I want with a sapphire?" Yang smirked and winked at Blake, who was not expecting a response so smooth. Gods, her new girlfriend sure knew how to surprise her.

The few months since that outdoor concert in Vale seemed like seconds and ages simultaneously. She could not believe that some random fan hitting on her had become her girlfriend. Then again, Topaz had seen the spark as soon as the two of them walked into his coffeehouse. That guy was usually right about things of that nature.

"I'll call them and ask if it's okay Honeypot." Blake finally conceded. "You'd better not distract me, though."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Glucose!" Yang grinned as she flexed her right arm. Blake's eyes turned to hearts at that. Blake rolled her eyes once she came to her senses and left the room to make her phone call.

Yang tapped away at her Scroll, playing a game to pass the time. One of Smile Bomb's tunes, 'Who Do You Love' began playing on their small radio, and Yang danced and swayed in her seat. It wasn't her most favorite, but it definitely jammed.

Blake reappeared, shoving her Scroll into her pocket. "Everyone seems okay with you hanging out. Just try not to show Sun too many muscles. He's a bit of a diva."

"Not as much as Scarlet."

"Is _anyone_ as big a diva as Scarlet?" They shared a laugh as they walked out the door. They hopped into Blake's car and drove off.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Ooh, we have an audience for today!" Scarlet raved as Blake and Yang walked into his living room. The tattooed boy with the blazing red hair hugged Yang tightly. He loved Blake's girlfriend almost as much as Blake did, just in a vastly different fashion.

"Guys, I think there are too many women in here. We're gonna be outnumbered if this keeps up." Sage joked, his thick baritone echoing in the mostly empty room. They were still setting up, so most of the gear was sprawled around the area. The gigantic green-haired boy walked up and hugged Yang tightly.

"Ow! Sage, you're crushing my life! Ease up, my dude!" Yang joked, purposely straining her voice. Sage chuckled and rolled his eyes. "But really, do you _ever_ stop working out? You have more muscles than Toguro!"

"I aspire to have a body like Toguro! Except for the stretchy demon muscles, of course! WAIT! You watch anime?" Sage was taken aback.

"I used to watch brawlers with my kid sister, and Yu Yu Hakusho was our favorite until Gurren Lagann gave her an affection for mecha. Why do you think I fell in love with your band?"

"I figured it was because we were all sexy as hell!" He fired back, Yang rolling her eyes.

"I mean, of course, you are all fine, but I only have eyes for Blake!" She replied.

"Aww, that's so cute it's stupid!" Neptune mentioned as he walked in from the next room. "Sun should be out in a minute. I think he was using the bathroom."

"You know exactly what he was doing in the bathroom..." Sage injected. Blake laughed and Scarlet glowered at Neptune.

"I hope you cleaned up after yourselves!" The redhead complained. Neptune crossed his arms.

"Why do you just _assume_ we were up to no good?" The blue-haired boy retorted. Yang could hardly take these boys' shenanigans.

"You're either up to no good or good-good when you're alone together, and both of those mean the same thing, Poseidon." Blake shot off as she fine-tuned her guitar, strumming a sour chord for good measure. Scarlet and Sage burst out laughing. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Neptune's head.

He knew there was no winning this argument.

"You all are just mad because we're so in love!"

"I'm plenty in love with Sage, but I try to keep my Cutlass to myself when we aren't at home in bed! As much as I love the Greatsword, I don't want to disrespect someone's house!" Scarlet replied, another round of laughter filling the practice room.

"Hey, we can't control when his Staff or my Trident call out to one another!" Neptune tried to keep a straight face, failing when Blake made a face at him. She loved her bandmates, she truly did, but they were a neverending fountain of crotch humor.

"It's a pain in the neck being surrounded by four horny dudes all the time. Must be the reason I love ladies..." She mused. Yang grinned at the remark. Neptune grabbed his bass guitar and slapped its strings. Sun finally appeared and hooked the microphones into his drums. And finally, their practice began.

A few songs in, Blake sang lead on a new song the five of them had been working on, 'This Means War'. Yang's eyes turned to stars at the sultry sounds of Blake's beautiful singing. The way her upper ears twitched as she sang drove Yang wild. Was this woman a goddess?

Gods, Yang was so lucky.

" _Of course you realize, THIS MEANS WAR!_ " Blake sang, the finishing line of her part. The boys sang a chant to finish the song out. Yang clapped raucously for her favorite girl and her favorite band.

"Break time! The Monkey King needs a quick snack!" Sun announced, setting his sticks down atop one of his floor toms.

"Your snack better not be the Ocean, Wukong." Scarlet snapped, Sun rolling his eyes.

"We took care of that earlier. Gods, we're not _that_ horny!" Sun saw Blake roll her eyes at him, but he decided against making another comment since his growling stomach would not let him think of one.

Blake sat on the couch next to Yang, tossing one arm around her. Yang snuggled into her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about all the junk jokes, babe," Blake apologized. She'd gotten used to it and forgotten how awful they could be.

"It's fine, Bee Vomit. I mean, if I had a dongle I'd name it something cool, too! The Golden Dragon, probably." Yang joked, causing Blake to giggle.

"You're so silly, Glucose!" Blake snuggled closer to Yang. "I love you, Goldie!"

Yang's heart skipped a beat or two at that. "I love you too, Kitty Cat." She replied, lifting her head up to kiss Blake. The soft kiss turned into another one, and suddenly they were making out on Scarlet's couch. Blake pulled away.

"Perhaps we shouldn't disrespect Scarlet's couch." She suggested. Yang nodded, and the two returned to their cuddles.

"I appreciate you not defiling my couch, especially since my bathroom has already been sullied today," The redhead commended, winking at the girlfriends. "Also, Sun has sufficiently stuffed his face, so what say we get back to practice?" With that, Blake hopped off the couch and scooped up her guitar. The band played the song they were named for, one of Yang's all-time favorites. Then they went into 'All to Myself', her absolute favorite of theirs.

Yang was thrilled to bits. She was glad the guys didn't mind having her around. Maybe she could get backstage at their concerts now. That would be super fun.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'All to Myself' and 'This Means War' by Marianas Trench_

 _'Smile Bomb' from Yu Yu Hakusho._

 **((I love the 'Smile Bomb' band idea. Basically Team SSSN and Blake are BIGBANG. They also sing a lot of Marianas Trench songs. And I never need an excuse to write Bumbleby, but I will take one! Writing the SSSN boys is always fun.))**


End file.
